


A lesson in respect

by DracoIgnis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Police, Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, police uniform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: Whilst speeding down a countryside lane, Daenerys catches the attention of police officer Jon. Can he teach her the ways of the law?Written for the Jonerys Valentines week.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 97
Kudos: 345





	A lesson in respect

As the sun rose, its pale light bathed the countryside in an orange hue, and Daenerys found herself momentarily distracted by the glowing horizon as she set off in her shiny Mini Cooper down the narrow Devonshire roads. Her radio was blasting Taylor Swift. The windows were rolled down. The warm summer breeze dragged at her silver locks, making them dance around her face, and she sensed a tingling of joy cross her skin as she thought: _I am free._

It was Saturday. Daenerys awoke before five. After spending half an hour in bed browsing Facebook and contemplating whether she could fall back asleep, she decided to be _an adult_. In her mind, that encompassed going grocery shopping, and upon finding the fridge frighteningly empty, she realised there was no way to avoid it. _So why not make a day of it,_ she thought as she rolled out of her driveway.

She could’ve taken the A385 straight to Paignton. Instead, she now bumbled down the lonely countryside roads, nothing surrounding her but fields of grass, and she found herself whistling in glee at being alone. There was a childish freedom to it; watching the road ahead swinging up and down the lush hills, not a single person in sight for miles. She felt completely alone in the world and capable of anything. Perhaps that was why she didn’t notice her foot pressing down on the accelerator, the speedometer in her car rising, the wind in her hair blowing stronger.

Not until the unmistakable sight of red and blue lights reflected in her driver side mirror.

 _Fuck_ . Daenerys bit her lower lip as she glanced between the road and the reflection, the image of the police car growing bigger as it approached from behind. For a second, the crazy idea of taking off tickled her spine. But then the _adult_ in her chided her to pull over, and she regretfully parked her car tight to a fence on her left.

The police vehicle rolled to a halt behind her. She tried to spot the officer, but the sun was reflecting sharply onto the windscreen, making it impossible for her to discern anyone moving behind the glass. So she sat still, politely waiting with her hands on the wheel as she eyed the tips of her shoes.

 _At least I’m nicely dressed,_ she thought. Her heels were open, allowing her small toes to wriggle freely, her skirt was black and fitted, and her yellow top cut loosely around her small frame. As the sound of a door opening reached her, she swiftly flicked a dried cornflake off her bosom and corrected the fabric to ensure no part of her red bra was visible down the opening.

The officer moved with slow steps. Daenerys didn’t look up, she merely listened to the sound of gravel being kicked aside as a pair of boots nudged its way to her car. Only when a broad frame shadowed her right side did she glance outside.

There he stood, whoever _he_ was. Broad and sturdy in his black uniform, the white collar peeking up from above the dark jacket. Atop, he wore a flat hat with a chequered band, and when her eyes dragged down his curly locks to his face, she met an intense pair of grey eyes.

Daenerys felt like they were eating her up. She shyly squirmed in her seat and muttered: “Good morning, Officer.”

“Ma’am,” the man offered back, his voice as gruff as he looked. He pushed at the visor, the shadow from it moving across his face as he tipped his head down to get a better look into her car. “In a hurry, are we?”

“Are you, Sir?” Daenerys said, choosing her words with care to ensure they sounded perfectly polite. “Well, if that’s the case, you shouldn’t have bothered pulling me over.”

The man smiled wryly. “What’s your name, Ma’am?”

“Daenerys, Sir,” Daenerys spoke.

“I’m Jon Snow,” the man presented himself. He rested a hand atop her vehicle whilst the other closed around the bottom of the window frame. He was wearing gloves, she noted. The leather groaned as he tapped his fingers to the edge of the glass. “Now we know each other, I think we can stop playing games.”

“Didn’t realise we were playing any,” Daenerys said, before adding, “ _Sir_.”

Jon chuckled. “Aye, I see. Perhaps I wasn’t clear, Ma’am - I was asking why you’ve been speeding for the past few minutes. Are you in a rush?”

“In today’s day and age, aren’t we all?” Daenerys retorted, but she sensed she might be wearing the officer’s patience thin. She licked her lips as she glanced down his body before forcing herself to look him in the eyes. She wasn’t sure what about him made her feel so cheeky, but she found she had to really restrain herself when she spoke lest she said something improper. “I fear I didn’t look at my speed.”

“Do you know the limit?”

Daenerys parted her lips to speak before they snapped shut with a pop. She glanced out of the corners of her eyes, silently hoping that a sign was displayed somewhere nearby but, seeing nothing but fields, she looked back at Jon as she shook her head. “No, Sir, I do not.”

“It’s sixty miles per hour,” Jon said, and Daenerys nodded solemnly. “That’s the maximum, Ma’am, not a recommendation. Now, how fast were you going?”

“Suppose you’re going to tell me,” she replied.

Jon nodded. “Aye, I am - you were going seventy, Ma’am. That’s no small difference.”

“I have quite a mind for calculations,” Daenerys said and looked up at him through her pale lashes, “so I can tell you it’s an exact difference of ten.”

“I gather such a clever mind can also explain why you weren’t keeping an eye on your speed?” the officer pondered. He had an amused glimpse in his eyes, Daenerys noticed, as well as a travelling glance. When she shifted in her seat, causing her shirt to slipper down her shoulders, she found him staring at her cleavage.

“The sun is rather sharp,” Daenerys said. She dragged her hands through her hair and let her locks drop down over her shoulders, the silver spilling across her pale skin. She noted Jon’s nostrils flare slightly as he sharply inhaled. She hoped he could smell the waft of perfume she’d dapped on her skin. Jo Malone’s Pomegranate Noir. “Perhaps it blinded me when I tried to look.”

“Highway Code rule 237,” Jon said dryly, “drivers should pull over if dazzled by bright sunlight.”

“Oh, I wasn’t dazzled,” Daenerys assured him. “I was merely _distracted_.”

“May be,” Jon said and clucked his tongue, “but that moment of carelessness can cost you a hundred quid on-the-spot fine.” He slipped his other hand from atop her vehicle to the window, his whole body leaning forward as he looked in at her with grave eyes.

Daenerys held her breath as she watched him; his square chin, nicely framed by his thick, black beards, his sharp cheeks, his ears hidden behind his curly locks. She resisted a need to push her hands through his hair to feel how it would tickle her skin.

“Ma’am, I’m afraid you’ve found yourself in a bit of trouble,” Jon spoke and smacked his lips with a headshake.

“Oh Officer,” Daenerys sighed. She turned in her seat and pushed herself toward him as she asked: “Have you never been distracted before yourself?” Her bosom rose. Her deep cut was clinging onto the lacy top of her red bra. She could tell from the pink tint to Jon’s cheeks that he’d noticed how her shirt had shifted, yet he tried desperately to remain professional.

“We’re not discussing me,” Jon said, and Daenerys shook her head.

“We are not, Sir, but perhaps we should be.” She cocked her head to the side and licked her lips, her tongue sure to leave them glistening wet. “After all, officer, I admire how hard you work to keep our roads safe. A girl like me should be very ashamed not to feel grateful for your contributions.”

Jon’s grey eyes darkened with uncertainty. As he struggled to figure out whether she was mocking or complimenting him, Daenerys made a bold move; she undid her seatbelt, turned fully in her seat, and leaned so far in that her warm breath crossed his lips. If she was to rock even half an inch closer, their mouths were sure to meet.

“Officer Snow,” she said, her voice sultry, and she smiled a teasing smile, “please tell me - what can I do for you to make this situation better? There must be a solution that would be most, ah, _pleasing_ to both of us.”

There was a tense pause as Jon stared into her eyes, and Daenerys felt goosebumps rise across her skin, worried if she might have crossed a boundary. More so when he straightened back up. “Ma’am,” he said, his fingers correcting his hat as his eyes shortly glanced around them. He looked thoughtful, but only for a second - when he glanced back down at her, the amusing spark to his grey was gone. Instead, it had been replaced with a dirty darkness. “Lean out of the window,” he instructed.

The officer’s voice was commanding. Without pause, Daenerys climbed onto her seat, her heels dragging across the leather as she settled with her head poking out the window. She wasn’t sure what about the man made her feel so ready to commit, and yet she knew the moment she laid eyes on his crotch. Because as Jon unzipped his black slacks and withdrew his cock, she was faced with his fat, throbbing member, and she felt her mouth water in the same.

 _This is not the adult way to handle things,_ she thought, trying to scold her mind for not just accepting a fine and a potential trip to court to contest the charge. Still her body shivered with need when the officer stepped close to her, his cock just inches from her face, and she found herself grabbing onto the sides of the window to keep steady as she leaned down toward it.

Daenerys’ lips hovered just above the cockhead. When she breathed in, she could taste the sweat and salty precum on him, his length already growing hard, and when she exhaled, she sensed her warm air embracing the sensitive skin, making the officer groan.

“Go on, Ma’am,” he urged, and he leaned back onto her vehicle, one hand seeking the roof once more. “Thought you were a woman committed to speed.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes at his bad pun, yet she soon found herself focused on his cock again. She parted her lips, allowing just the pink tip of her tongue to roll across the head as she wetted it with his scent. The pre-cum left a thick line across her tastebuds. She sloshed the taste around her mouth once and deemed it pleasing enough to part her lips fully and lead him inside.

Jon’s cock was big. She didn’t fully realise from her position, but as she started sucking on the head, her tongue pressed flat to the thick vein on its back, she found the length of it daunting. Luckily for her, Jon seemed in no hurry; despite his earlier scolding, he watched her with patience, and as she calmly started bobbing her head up and down a few inches of his cock, he moaned in pleasure.

“That’s a good girl,” he grunted and pushed a hand through her hair.

Daenerys shivered at the feeling of his glove brushing across her silver locks. She wasn’t sure what about the harsh scent of leather made her knickers wet, but she felt her knees draw together all the same.

On the quiet road, there were few noises around to distract. The radio was still playing. Jon’s boots crunched across the ground when he inched his way closer to her. Her mouth slobbered wetly when she moved her lips around the cock. There were just those sounds, but they seemed to settle in Daenerys’ ears like nonsensical background noise as she focused on the task ahead - making Officer Snow _feel good._

As she stretched her tongue down the side of his member, reaching further than her lips could, she glanced up at him from between her lashes. His lips were slightly parted, allowing a pant of air through them, and his eyes were almost closed, the grey in them barely visible. Yet she sensed his gaze on her, more so when he pushed his hand to the back of her head, nudging her further down his cock.

“There you go, Ma’am, there you go,” he spoke in a warm breath.

Daenerys’ toes curled in her heels. She felt her face go red as she worked her lips and tongue around Jon’s throbbing member, the cock filling her small mouth fully. Her cheeks were stretched. Her lungs were feeling out of air. Though she tried to breathe in through her nose, the air making its way in was not enough to satisfy her body. However with Jon’s hand on her head she couldn’t just pull away, so she settled on the buzzing feeling from her mind as she continued to serve his cock.

Jon was growing impatient. Soon, his hips started rocking, and Daenerys felt spit being dragged out of her mouth when he pulled away, only for it to spill down her chin when he pushed himself back into her, his cock being engulfed between her wet lips. She tried to let go of the window to wipe herself dry, but the position was too unsteady. As the officer started fucking her mouth in a paced rhythm, she could only hold her breath, part her lips, and allow him to carry on.

Daenerys could sense the tension in his body building up. The further her mouth was dragged down his cock, the deeper his breathing became, and she could feel how quickly his vein throbbed against her tongue. Her jaw was aching. Her mind was closing down. Her lungs started begging for air. Still, she wouldn’t give up. _Not until I’ve given him what I promised,_ she thought, feeling delightfully dirty at her own carelessness.

“Oh God, Ma’am,” Jon breathed above her, his voice heavy with need, and Daenerys rolled her eyes back as her knickers soaked from the sound of his greedy tone. This was what she enjoyed, she realised - pleasing, and pleasing _well_ . All the more when the officer gasped: “Oh _fuck!”_ \- and spilled his seed in her mouth.

Daenerys’ sounds were muffled by Jon’s cock still embedded in her mouth. As he filled her with cum, his hold on the back of her head strong, she could just stretch her neck with a shiver, waiting for him to release her to breathe. But he wasn’t quick enough - with nowhere else to rid herself of his sperm, she swallowed, only a dribble of it still seeping out from the corners of her lips as he finally allowed her to pull back and gasp in air.

Daenerys coughed and heaved for her breath, her warm cheeks glowing bright red in the pale light. “Sir!” she said, wiping her lips off in her yellow sleeve. It left a wet stain on her fabric. “That was very unbefitting a man of your authority.” She glanced up to find Jon flushed with embarrassment despite her joking tone, and she couldn’t help but smile. There was something sweet about the shy way in which he tucked himself away, his eyes averting hers.

For a brief moment, neither of them spoke, the warm air between them growing hotter as they both worked to settle their quickened heartbeats. Then, Jon lifted the visor of his hat slightly. “Thank you, Ma’am,” he said, “I think that settles things just fine.”

“I hope you weren’t wearing a bodycam,” Daenerys teased, though she did find her eyes roaming his frame briefly.

Jon swiftly shook his head with horror on his face. “Of course not, Ma’am!” he said, sounding almost scandalized. “I’d never-” Before he could continue, he met her amused eyes, and his lips twisted into a small smile. “Oh. You’re joking, Ma’am.”

“Somewhat,” Daenerys said. She licked her lips and gave him a small nod. “Thank you for your understanding, Sir, I shall endeavour to drive more carefully in the future.”

“I better not catch you close to the speed limit, let alone going over it,” Jon said, his voice slowly returning to its old authoritative self. “Now, get going before someone sees you.” He clapped the roof of her car, and Daenerys grinned:

“Yes, Sir!” and watched him awkwardly wander back toward his car. She somewhat enjoyed the bashfulness to his frame, as if the whole situation was dawning on him now his cock no longer ruled his mind, and she chuckled to herself as she started her vehicle again and got ready to drive off.

Only - something in her still wasn’t satisfied.

The smell of the officer’s leather gloves lingered in the air. The taste of his salty skin was on her lips. As she watched him settle behind the wheel, a naughty idea came to her mind, and once it stuck, she could not seem to rid herself of it. _It appears I picked the wrong day to attempt being an adult,_ she thought as she set off down the road - because what she was about to do was botherline _childish_.

Daenerys watched her driver side mirror as she edged her way ahead. Her foot was barely touching the accelerator, and the wheels of her car groaned as they crossed the gravel leisurely. The speedometer scarcely recognised that she was moving at all; the red needle shivered at its lowest numbers, and she thought that the only way she could drive any slower would be by kicking the brake.

At first, nothing happened. Then, the door of the police car swung open and the officer stepped back outside. Daenerys squeezed her knees together with glee and snapped her eyes from the mirror back to the road, taking care to look observant as Jon once more walked to her car.

For a moment, he just walked, easily keeping up with the pace of her car, his boots crossing the gravel at more speed than her Mini Cooper. His hands were at his belt, his thumbs stuck into the hoops. Daenerys thought he looked almost cocky.

“Ma’am,” he finally said, “what are you doing?”

“Oh, Officer!” Daenerys’ voice was thick with faked surprise. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even see you there. Do I need to pull over?”

“I hardly think that’s necessary,” Jon said. As the car moved an inch, so did he. “I thought I made myself very clear earlier, Ma’am.”

“You certainly did, Sir,” Daenerys nodded, her silver hair bobbing around her shoulders. She didn’t take her eyes off the road for one second. “I have learned my lesson. I am fully committed to driving below the speed limit.”

“Aye, I’d say you’re barely driving at all.”

“Suppose I can’t cause any trouble then, Sir.”

Jon’s hand patted at her roof. “Don’t mock me, Ma’am,” he grunted, his tone of voice slightly irritated. Perhaps it should’ve embarrassed her - instead she felt her stomach flutter. “There is such a thing as driving too slow.”

“There is?” Daenerys mused. “I am certain I did not see any minimum speed limit signs.”

“Considering how I just caught you speeding, I’d not put too much weight on your observation skills.”

“That may be,” Daenerys said with a stern nod, “still I vividly remember observing an on officer engaging in a sexual act - _whilst on duty_ \- with what some may refer to as a _vulnerable woman_.” For the first time since they started chatting did her eyes slip from the road to Jon, and she sent him an innocent look through her lashes as she added: “Of course, a silly girl like me could be mistaken.”

The officer’s cheeks were glowing red. His brows furrowed as he seemed to consider her words, and a slight frown crossed his face. “Are you blackmailing me, Ma’am?”

Daenerys smiled sweetly. “Of course not, Sir - I’d never engage in such imprudent behaviour. After all, I admire the law.” She slowly glanced down toward Jon’s crotch as she added: “As well as those who enforce it.”

The vehicle was still rolling. In her driver side mirror, Daenerys noticed that the police van was a few feet behind them by now. Jon too glanced back toward his car, but he swiftly looked back at her, his voice husky as he returned to his earlier point: “Driving too slow can constitute an offence if considered a hazard to other drivers.” He ran his hand alongside the roof of her car. The sound of his fingers tapping to the metal sent shivers down Daenerys’ spine. “We’re on a single carriageway. A following motorist could become stressed and attempt a dangerous maneuver to overtake you.”

“Mhm, looks like one driver has already grown impatient,” Daenerys said and smirked at Jon.

“Ma’am,” Jon said, “do you understand what I’m saying?”

Daenerys pondered: “That I’ve been exceedingly bad?”

“That I could have you arrested and fined for dangerous driving.” Jon’s hand slipped from the roof to the open window, and he closed his gloved hand at the frame. “Stop the car, Ma’am.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“Stop the car.” The officer’s voice was commanding. Daenerys felt herself immediately hit the brake, making her car jiggle in place, and she turned off the engine. Before she could do it herself, Jon reached in and switched off her radio. He then unlocked the driver side door and opened it for her. “Step out.”

“No Ma’am?” Daenerys asked, but she followed his order all the same. By now, her whole body was tingling with excitement. It was the way he stood staring at her, his whole attitude not only demanding respect but submission, and she found herself slipping into the role of a sweet, innocent driver as she pushed her heels to the gravel and straightened up. Her hands were on her back. She lowered her chin to her chest as if worried to look him straight in the eyes. “I mean no trouble, Officer Snow,” she assured him, “I am normally a very careful driver.”

Jon didn’t speak, but merely shut her door. The metallic noise seemed to linger in the air. As he stepped across the ground before her, his boots were the only thing making noise in the otherwise quiet countryside. “Look at me,” he said.

Daenerys let her eyes wander up his frame; leather boots, heavy and certainly not part of the uniform. _I suppose you need something sturdy out here in the middle of nowhere,_ she decided. Slacks - black, fitted, the fabric sitting nicely on his strong legs, the bulge of his groin kept tightly in place. Black jacket with a thick vest over it, one pocket slightly opened to allow the top of a portable walkie-talkie to stick out. White tip of his shirt, a black tie neatly tucked right to the collar, the knot sloppily done. _Not a man of perfection,_ she mused.

Jon’s fingers closed at her chin and forced her head up. Daenerys took in a sharp breath in surprise as she was suddenly staring into his grey eyes, the look in them harsh. “I said look at me,” he spoke.

“I am now,” Daenerys replied in a whisper. The moment her lips parted, Jon’s glove crossed her mouth. His fingertip pushed between her lips, and she allowed him into her mouth, sucking on the harsh taste of leather. When he pulled back, a string of spit broke in the air, making her go red. “Is this an interrogation technique, Sir?” she asked.

“From now on, Ma’am,” Jon said, pressing his finger back to her lips as if to silence her, and he raised his brows with a little smile, “ _I_ ask the questions. Clear?”

Daenerys’ heart skipped a beat. She pressed her legs together and nodded. “Clear,” she whispered.

Jon’s finger dragged down across her chin, her neck, all the way to her collarbone. She felt it dip in at its rounding. “Most people are grateful when they’re let off with a warning,” the officer spoke, his voice calm. His finger continued, the tip grazing the round opening of her shirt. For a moment, it rested there. Then, he started dragging it down. “Your insolence could almost constitute a crime. Anti-social behaviour is never acceptable in the eyes of the law.”

As the fabric of her shirt lowered, Daenerys gasped. The warm summer air bashed against her skin, and with Jon’s broad frame so close to hers, she felt herself grow clammy with sweat. She was sure her cleavage was faintly wet by the time his finger dipped into it. “I’m sorry, Sir,” she spoke.

“It’s too late for apologies, Ma’am,” Jon said. He pushed his hand around her breast, and she felt herself pressed back against the car as he kneaded her bosom in the palm of his hand. Her lace bra had no padding. Her nipple started stiffening against the leather glove. “Although-” he paused.

Daenerys licked her lips. “Although, Sir?” she urged, her voice shivering. Jon pulled his hand away from her breast, leaving her feeling awfully untouched. She wriggled to the metal as she repeated: “Although what, Sir?”

“I’ll give you a choice, Ma’am,” he said. He leaned onto the car, one arm on each side of her as he hovered above. His warm breath dragged across her face. It made her lips quiver with need. “We can do this the official way - I’ll take you to the station, note down your details, get your account of the events, and we’ll see what the court says. Or-”

“Or?” Daenerys breathed, perhaps a bit too keenly. She felt herself flush as Jon smirked.

“Or,” he spoke, his voice in no hurry, “I can teach you a lesson in respect right here, right now. Once we’re done, you’ll be free to go.”

Daenerys bit her lower lip. _He is so close,_ she thought, smelling him when she inhaled. Cigarette ashes. Morning coffee. Toothpaste. Mint gum. Cheap aftershave. She never knew all those things could blend into such a perfect scent.

“What will it be?” Jon asked, and Daenerys eyes fluttered almost shut when she replied:

“Teach me a lesson, Sir.”

His lips were on hers. They were greedy, and wet, and Daenerys gasped into the kiss, allowing him instant access. Before she knew to stop him, his tongue was searching her mouth, licking its way behind her teeth, gathering up the taste of her. She was at once grateful for the car behind her, or she might have found herself collapsing from how weak her knees were growing. It wasn’t just the demanding way in which he kissed her - it was how his gloved hands travelled her sides, grabbed at her shirt, pushed their way beneath it.

 _He is claiming me,_ she sensed as he pressed himself close to her, trapping her to the vehicle. _He is making sure I know he’s in charge._ If she was meant to be bothered, it had the opposite effect; Daenerys found herself willingly succumbing to his touch, his needy hands fondling her pale skin raw.

When Jon’s lips slipped from her own, Daenerys gasped in air. Jon too seemed out of breath, but he did not pause. His mouth moved across her cheek, his tongue teasing her ear before he dragged it down her neck. All the way across her skin did he nibble, leaving small, red marks, and Daenerys whined in surprise when his teeth tugged at her blouse, dragging the fabric down over her bra.

She felt terribly exposed. It made her knickers wet. More so when Jon crouched before her, his hands dragging all the way down across her breasts, her stomach, her skirt. He pushed them up along the inside of her thighs, the leather gloves groaning, and the closer he came to her cunt, the more she felt a need to _feel him_.

“Please,” she gasped as his gloved finger stroked across the flimsy fabric of her pants.

Jon paused at once and sent her a naughty glance. “We’re begging now, Ma’am?”

Daenerys exhaled in frustration when his thumb flickered across the soaked fabric, and she dug her heels tightly into the ground. “Please, Officer,” she said, “I want to feel you.”

“I know you claim to be a silly girl, Ma’am, but surely you’re aware of what’s happening?” Jon asked and quirked his brows.

“Your gloves,” Daenerys said, “please take them off, Sir. I want to feel _you._ ”

Jon’s eyes narrowed as he contemplated her words. Then, he slowly pulled his hands out from beneath her skirt and stood up. With care, he removed the right glove, revealing a rough hand. Then, he removed the left, revealing a-

 _Wedding band,_ Daenerys thought, eyeing the silver ring on his finger. Her mouth seemed to dry at once - but not her cunt. It was with embarrassment that she felt her sex tighten in anticipation.

“Does it bother you, Ma’am?” Jon asked, casually stuffing the gloves into a pocket on his jacket. He licked his lips as he watched her face for a reaction.

Daenerys shook her head. The tips of her hair teased her bra. “No, Sir,” she said, and she watched him through her pale lashes as she continued: “If anything, it makes me envious.”

Her words seemed to spark something in Jon. At least he grabbed her at the waist in the same, easily lifting her into the air, and Daenerys squealed in surprise as she was carried to the hood of the car. With a grunt, he seated her on it, and then, with no further hesitation, did he grab at her skirt and roughly pull it off her legs.

As the black fabric was casually thrown aside, Daenerys wriggled shyly. Her buttocks pressed to the silver metal quickly warmed, the hood heated by the sun, but what really got her going was the intense look to Jon’s eyes. As his rough hands travelled up alongside her skin, groping at every inch of her exposed legs, she felt herself quiver with desire.

“You’re such a generous officer,” she said sweetly, and she reached down to stroke Jon’s cheek as he started pressing kisses to her inner thighs. “Taking your time to teach little me a lesson.” She knew she was laying it on thick, her voice heavy with admiration, but her words had the desired effect; Jon eagerly pressed his face right between her legs, his nose buried into her knickers, and Daenerys whined in pleasure as his flat, roughened tongue started dragging across her cunt.

The flimsy fabric was no hindrance for Jon’s skilled mouth. He easily tore it aside with his teeth, and his tongue searched across her wet cunt, tasting it, smelling it. All Daenerys could do was lie back, her arms stretched above her head, the sun kissing her sweaty as Jon worked her ready.

Somehow, Jon knew how to make her feel good. He kissed her labia, his lips travelling their full length, flicked his tongue across her shivering nub, then dug his mouth into her soaked cunt. His tongue stretched to tease her entrance. His lips nudged their way in. Daenerys felt her legs close in around his face as she held him in place, unwilling to let the overwhelming feeling of pleasure be over too soon.

“Oh God,” she whispered as his hand joined his lips, a rough finger pushing into her tight cunt. She reached down, pushing beneath his hat to grab a hold of his strong, black curls. They felt soft between her fingers. She easily took a good hold of them as she led his face in deeper. “Oh _God!_ ”

For a minute, he let her have her way, rocking her hips up to meet his finger and mouth. He added a second one, filling her even more, and she found herself rubbing her cunt to his face, almost insistent on covering every inch of him with her juices. But then, the authoritative attitude kicked back in, and he slammed her legs back down onto the hood as he withdrew himself, his tongue eagerly licking his lips dry.

“Don’t get greedy, Ma’am,” he said, his grey eyes sparkling.

Daenerys looked down at him, her bosom rising and falling in line with her quickened breath. “Or else?” she dared him, making Jon grin.

He firmly took hold of her fleshy thighs, dragging her body down across the hood toward him. Her clammy skin groaned as it crossed the metal, and Daenerys felt herself flush with embarrassment about the sound. Yet Jon didn’t seem to care; once he had himself positioned between her legs, he unzipped himself with haste and withdrew his throbbing cock.

As he watched her wet cunt, her writhing body, her pink cheeks, her lustful eyes, he jerked his member a few times, coating it in his precum. “Ma’am,” he said, his breath heavy, “I’ve got to ask - are you on any, eh, _contraceptives._ ”

“Sir, what a big word for me,” Daenerys teased. Her toes wriggled in her heels as she drew her legs around him, dragging him and his cock closer to her. “By now, does it matter, Sir?” she asked with a dirty smile, and Jon shook his head and agreed:

“It does not, Ma’am.” With that, he placed a hand onto her leg, keeping her steady as he guided himself inside of her with the other.

Daenerys was wet and ready, yet Jon’s cock seemed to stretch her the moment he pushed into her. She moaned and fell back down onto the hood, her head lolling to the side as her body adjusted itself to his fat member. The head teased at her sensitive inners. The length stroked across her shivering nub. As she wriggled, he did not pause, but merely continued pressing inside of her at a steady pace.

Only once he was fully engulfed in her, his balls slapping to her skin, did he pause. He leaned in over her body, his lips pursed in pleasure, his eyes glazed over, and he looked down at her as he gruffly asked: “Are you okay, Ma’am?”

Daenerys reached up and grabbed the hat off his head, making him blink in surprise. She pushed herself up onto her elbows as she placed it atop her own head, then buried a hand in his hair as she urged: “Fuck me, Sir.”

Jon did not hesitate; he pulled out of her before slamming back in, causing the car to rock from his force. Daenerys moaned in surprise, and he groaned with delight, her wet cunt rubbing his cock nicely from every angle. As he pushed into her again, Daenerys lifted her other arm too, wrapping it around the officer’s neck as she dragged him down atop of her.

Their lips crashed together again. This time, their mouths were open, gasping for air, barely kissing, yet still their tongues rubbed together as Jon’s cock penetrated her, repeatedly claiming her tightness as his own.

 _He fills me so well,_ Daenerys thought, her eyes closing in a moan as Jon’s fat cock continued to stretch her inners, making her adapt to his force. With him pressing down on her, she felt small, weak, vulnerable - and wonderfully so. It was like she was giving herself fully to him, and he wanted all of her. Her thick legs, locked at his waist, and her lips, pressed to his, and her hair, the silver slipping between his fingers, and her body, her full frame pushed to his sturdy, clothed body. _But I want more._

“Give me your hand, Sir,” Daenerys whispered, her words almost swallowed by him.

“Are we making demands now, Ma’am?” Jon replied, smirking to her lips.

Daenerys felt like rolling her eyes, but the way he rocked into her felt too good to risk losing. So she held back a whine of pleasure as she steadied her voice: “I’m sorry, Sir,” she gasped for air, his cock rubbing wonderfully tight to her nub, “I meant no disrespect.”

Jon grunted as he pushed into her, her body welcoming him fully. “Try again, Ma’am,” he said.

“Please may I have your hand, Sir?” Daenerys said, her voice shrill from the fucking.

Though looking slightly vexed, Jon raised his right hand to Daenerys’ face, only to make her shake her head.

“No, the other,” she said, hurriedly adding, “please, Sir, the other.”

“What do you need it for?” he asked. Still, he offered her his left hand.

Without explanation, Daenerys looked him straight in the eyes and, without pause, parted her lips, closed them around his ring-finger, and sucked him inside. As her wet tongue dashed around his wedding band, Jon’s eyes seemed to widen with understanding, and Daenerys felt so perfectly _dirty_ at what she was doing.

She did not care how harsh the metal tasted, how heavy the smell of leather was on his knuckles, or how roughly his finger pushed to the roof of her mouth - the feeling of cleaning the ring, something that represented purity and promise and _monogamy_ just made her so horny that she could not resist.

Jon too seemed to enjoy the sight. At least he moaned, and his pace quickened, his cock fucking her with more fury. She could feel his balls tense. She could see in his face how his eyes started to become unfocused. She was certain he was about to come when a crackling distrubed the otherwise quiet countryside.

“ _Officer Snow?_ ” a male voice called from the walkie-talkie in his pocket. “ _Officer Snow, do you copy?_ ”

Jon groaned. Sweat was dripping down his red forehead, and he looked tempted to ignore the call as he continued to ram into her. But in the end, his job took over - Jon reached into his pocket, withdrew the portable device, and clicked some buttons as he watched Daenerys with care. “Officer Snow,” he replied gruffly, seemingly unable to come up with anything else.

“ _Is there a situation?_ ” the man asked.

Daenerys almost chuckled, but Jon stuffed another finger into her mouth, keeping her quiet as she sucked on them both. She watched him as he paused, his cock still embedded in her.

“Situation?” Jon repeated.

The man on the other end sounded annoyed: “ _We’ve gotten calls. Cars are piling up behind you. Someone reported your licence plate. What’s going on?_ ”

Jon’s head snapped to the side, and Daenerys too pushed herself up onto her elbows as she glanced back at his police van.

In the short time she inched her way, she managed to almost get to another bend in the road. The police van, however, was parked just around a corner, only the hood being visible from where they were situated, yet now, when she strained herself to listen, she could hear the sound of several vehicles, their motors running.

“ _Driver reported she was worried you might be engaged,_ ” the voice crackled, “ _so she didn’t dare to approach. All OK?_ ”

Jon sighed as he looked down at Daenerys. She could tell pause to his face, a temptation to revert back into his role as a man of the law. So she did the only thing she could think of; she locked her legs strongly around his waist and dragged him further into her, making him gasp. Her soft, warm inners tightened around his cock, her legs urging him to continue fucking her, and, as nature took over, so he did; Jon pressed the walkie-talkie to his lips as he rammed into her, his body aching with need.

“All okay,” he spoke, his voice breathless, and he made sure to release the button as he moaned before pressing it again to continue talking: “Just got some,” he hesitated, his eyes roaming Daenerys’ body, “cheeky _sheep_ loose on the road. Almost back in their pen. I’ll be off in a second.”

“ _No problem. Keep me informed._ ” The male voice quieted. Jon stuffed the device into his pocket as he grabbed a hold of Daenerys waist and slammed back into her.

The car rocked. Daenerys whined in pleasure. She felt herself shiver as her cunt tightened, an orgasm suddenly taking over her body. She had no time to stop herself - she just let go of a loud groan, her body hammering back onto the hood of the car as her whole frame shivered.

As pleasure rolled over her in waves, Jon took a hold of her waist and started taking her with more need. She felt like a ragdoll between her hands, unable to protest or move as he continued to fuck her, his hard cock claiming her until his body finally could take no more. As he came inside of her, it was with a loud gasp, and she laid breathlessly, her eyes rolled back as he filled her with his cum.

It took them both a minute to regain their breathing. Then, once his limp cock slipped out of her, she felt a chuckle escape her lips. “I’m a cheeky sheep, am I?” she said and sat up on her elbows.

Jon blushed as he tucked himself away. “I couldn’t exactly call you a naughty girl, could I, Ma’am?” he said, his voice perfectly polite. He reached in over her to grab his hat, and he took care to position it right on his head.

Daenerys licked her lips. She eyed the wet ring on his finger. “Duty calls, huh?” she mumbled with regret and caught her skirt as he threw it to her.

“Afraid so,” Jon nodded solemnly. He took in another sharp breath through his nose, his thumbs hooked to his belt as he glanced back toward his van.

Daenerys scooted down from the hood as she dragged the skirt on. She looked in the same direction as him. “Looks like you’re the one obstructing peace, Sir,” she teased, earning herself a harsh glare.

“Don’t push it, Ma’am,” he warned her, still Daenerys couldn’t help but smile. As he awkwardly turned on the spot, rubbing his nape as if he wasn’t certain where to look, she was the one to speak up:

“Thank you for the lesson, Sir,” she said and cocked her head. She smiled sweetly and battered her eyelashes. “It was most… _enlightening._ ”

Jon looked at her. His lips parted as if to speak when a car honking cut through the silence. “What the fuck is going on?” someone shouted, followed by another honk. “I have work!”

Daenerys cocked her head to the other side and swirled a silver lock around her finger. “They have work, Sir,” she said, making Jon chuckle.

“So do I.” He looked at her shortly before tipping his visor. “Have a good day, Ma’am.”

“You too, Sir,” she said and curtsied. She watched as he slowly strolled back toward his car, an aura of triumph to him, and she shook her head with a giggle as she slipped back in behind the wheel.

As she set off down the road, this time it was at sixty miles per hour, and she never once went under nor over that limit.

* * *

The grocery shopping was quick - the cleaning of the house less so. It was nearing late afternoon by the time Daenerys finally settled in her sofa with a glass of wine and replays of Coronation Street on telly. As she pushed the glass to her lips, the alcohol just touching them, she heard the key in the door.

“I’m home!” a voice called out.

Daenerys leaned back into the sofa and eyed the door as she waited for the man to appear. She listened to all the sounds; the boots being removed, the jacket pushing against the hook, the groan as her husband tripped on something in the dark, the mewling from their cat as it begged him for food. “Did mummy not feed you?” he chided, and Daenerys rolled her eyes.

“I fed him plenty!” she assured him.

As the living room door slipped open, she smiled at the sight. There he stood, Jon Snow, still in uniform, their fluffy white cat nestled in his arms. He sent her a kind smile as he approached and pecked her forehead. “Hello, love,” he said.

“Hello, Sir,” she replied with a smirk, making him flush. “Good day at work?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Jon mumbled. He struggled to keep the cat steady in his arms, pulling around the animal into various positions before letting it drop with a sigh. “Pulled over quite the lady, actually.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” Jon settled down next to her. He slipped an arm around her shoulder as she nudged herself into his chest, her nose smelling his uniform. Cigarette ashes. Morning coffee. Toothpaste. Mint gum. Cheap aftershave. “She was really bad. Let her off with a warning, though.”

“Maybe next time you should interrogate her,” Daenerys said. She stroked his shirt and corrected his akew tie. “Maybe next time you should handcuff her.”

“Maybe I should,” Jon mused, “maybe I should.” He raised his hand to her lips. Daenerys kissed the wedding band gently.

“Dinner is almost ready,” she said, “I hope you’re hungry.” She paused. “ _Sir_.”

Jon chuckled. The wine almost spilled as he tipped her over onto the sofa for a quick fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Another day - another smutty story! This was fun to do, not gonna lie. I enjoyed their banter and cheeky relationship. Hope you did to? As always, comments and thoughts are much appreciated. You guys are so nice to us!
> 
> Art by amazing DragonandDirewolf - thank you for your hard work, love! If not for you, my writing would be meaningless.


End file.
